


Old Friends

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: M/M, but i really love this fic so, i never thought i was really into it, so here's a surprise ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Anon: Hello I would like to propose Tempi×kote please discuss





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Patrick Rothfuss as usual

It’s years later when Tempi walks into the Waystone, but Kote recognizes him instantly. Here is the man who taught him to fight and the man he taught music.

And Kote is going to turn away but he just needs to see his face, to make sure.

And he wants to be recognized by a man he respects so much.

But he doesn’t because he is a shadow of the man he could have been.

But Tempi walks up to the bar and signs “happy surprise”. He gestured disbelief and excitement, overlapping. “Kvothe, we thought you were dead. You have been hiding here, of all places?” 

He instinctively signed "unexpected joy" but Kote’s throat went dry and the words caught in his mouth. Ha hadn’t meant to acknowledge his old friend, his old name. 

He came around the bar and Tempi embraced him. He always forgot how tactile the Adem were. And he had forgotten how beautiful Tempi was. 

Kote coughed and pulled away. “I go by Kote now.” 

Tempi gestured "understanding". “A new name for a new man. You look tired, my friend.” He took a moment, taking in Kote and his home. “I think it was good I found you now.” 

Tempi cupped Kote’s face and gently pressing their mouths together. Kote wrapped his arms around Tempi’s neck. 

Tempi drew back and said in a soft, quiet voice, “Let’s go make some new memories, old friend.” 

Kote gave a small smile and took Tempi’s hand and led him upstairs.


End file.
